Threats and Hatred!
by ViCtOrIa HeArT-11
Summary: Musa and Riven was good until his friends ruined it when they were young and he still doesn't know what they have done... until they saw her again 6 years later. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS WHEN EVERYONE WAS IN PRIMARY SCHOOL, THEY WASN'T IN HIGH SCHOOL YET... AND IT'S A STORY SIMILAR TO GLEE! PLUS THEY ARE NORMAL TEENS!**

Just the thought of school frightened me as my mom and I parked in the parking lot; the flashback of the mean words crossed my mind and the flashbacks. It's been going on for months now, the treats coming back and forth from the glee club. That's it… I'm breaking up with him today and I'll just go away… again.

"**Look here Musa, if you ever hurt our friend Riven, I swear I'll send a thousand hungry dogs your way and eat you alive" Stella said pressing me against the lockers with Layla. "And we're serious, do NOT hurt him or we'll hurt you" Layla said going up in my face. "Come on lets go Layla" Stella said and they walked away leaving me in the halls crying out my heart.**

I was crying a river in my car, I was afraid to go outside and face them again; it pains me that the person that I love doesn't know what his friends have been doing to me. Even If I broke up with him, I know they'll come after me; it hurts for me to go through my past again. I picked up my bag dried my face and put on shades to hide my red eyes and left the car, heading to… school.

As I walked through the halls I swore people were glaring at me, I headed to my locker and unpack my bag and I felt a hand around my waist and a body up against mine. I little smile was plastered on my face and it was my boyfriend, "Hey beautiful" he said kissing my cheek making me giggle.

"Hey" I said turning around to face him, putting on a little smile, "Are you okay?" he asked me holding my hands. "I'm fine" I said softly and locked my eyes on my feet, "Musa" he started but I cut him off. "I have to go" I mumbled and walked away.

NO ONE'S POV

What's up with her, I just hope she's okay. "Hey Riven, what's up" Bloom said walking up to him with Stella and Layla. "I'm worried about Musa she's been out lately and not her self" I told them. "Look everything's fine, maybe she's stressed out with homework. So I heard there's a new movie coming about a girl been bullied from her boyfriends friends and then she broke up with him and she disappeared leaving her boyfriend crushed" Bloom said shouting 'crushed' and the girls

"Man I just glad my relationship is like that, see you guys at glee later" he told them before leaving; Bloom faced them and glared at them. If looks could kill Stella and Layla would be dead, "How could you do that, Musa's a nice girl and she would never hurt him! You just better pray she doesn't dump him" Bloom yelled and walked pass them rushing on Stella's shoulder.

GLEE!

"So was your 5rd term here" Ms. Corazon asked us with excitement, "Musa are you okay" Riven asked her. She was slouching in her chair with her hands in her hoodie which was over her head and covering her face.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone okay. I wanna talk to you after school" she mumbled and Riven was going to say something but Bloom touched his shoulder watching him with a 'don't' face.

Glee passed quickly and Musa was leaning on a tree waiting for Riven, "What do you think she's planning" Riven asked the girls before he went out. "Maybe it's a early birthday present" Flora said, "His birthday is in April Flora we're in December!" Stella yelled at her. "Just go, it's nothing bad" Tecna said pushing him out walking towards her. While the girls hid behind the nearest bush.

"Hey, why are we out here meeting like this" Riven asked her going to kiss her cheek but she pushed him away, "Riven… I think we should break up" she said avoiding his eye. "What have you done" Bloom glared at the girls with tears in her eyes.

"What? D-did I do something wrong" He asked with tears forming in his eyes, "No, it's not you, it's me. I'm moving" she told him. "What? Why? Is anyone troubling you?" Riven asked with tears leaking out his eyes. "I don't understand, he never cries over a girl" Tecna said.

"No... I-I have to go" Musa said walking away but he held her hands making her flinch and he notice the fear in her eyes. "Someone is troubling you" he said softly "Why didn't you just tell me, I could protect you and the glee club" He said.

"Let me go" she yelled and he let her go, "I'll never hurt you Musa" he whispered softly. Honk! Honk! "That's my ride… goodbye Riven" she said and jumped in the car and left.

"I'm so sorry Riven" Stella said reaching out to him but he flinged her hands away, "Just leave me alone!" he yelled and walked away and it started raining.

"How could you do that to him? You girls call yourselves friends, he has never done anything wrong and you so call best friends ran his girlfriend away because she's afraid you girls attack her! Didn't you know she transferred to this school because the kids at her old school abused her in school! You should be ashamed at yourselves!" Bloom yelled and walked the opposite side of the school.

"She's right we're bad friends, I didn't even know she got abused in her old school… I feel like crap" Layla said crying, "let's just get home" Flora whispered and left.

**6 years later**

"Riven wake up it's time for school" His mom yelled, "I'm already up mom" he yelled back and grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs

"My rides here" he yelled grabbing a apple and a bottle of water and kissed his mom and sister and left.

"Finally" Stella said putting the car in drive and started driving, "So I heard Brittany asked you out? What did you say" Layla asked.

"I said no" he said softly, "But she's like the hottest girl and cheerleader in school" Sky said.

"I'm telling Bloom that" Nathan said, "Please don't, Bloom's got everything she's fun, sweet, hot and has a perfect voice" he said.

"Brittany is dumb, hot and dumb" he said, "And you want me to say yes to that" Riven asked him, "Point taken".

"We're here, get out my car" Stella said parking in the parking lot, Riven was making his way out the car and then his wallet fell and a picture came out.

"Riven…" Layla whispered softly as she saw the picture and tears started to form in her eyes. Nathan picked it up quickly and pushed it in his wallet.

"Dude you have to get over her, she's long gone she'll-" Sky started "Just drop it" he basically screamed it out.

"Come on we have Chemistry" he said starting to walk while the others followed, "I still don't get why we're in the same classes even Glee" Layla said entering the Chemistry room and sat next to Stella.

"Riven I'll give you some space so I'll sit next to Flora, is that okay with you?" Bloom asked him. "Sure, thanks for being their for me" he told her smiling.

She smiled back and walked away, sitting next to Flora, "Okay kids, welcome back to high school and plus we have a new student today!" Ms. Hodge said full of excitement.

"Ms. Hart please come in" Riven, Bloom, Stella, Layla, Sky, Brandon Nabu, Tecna and Flora eyes was wide open as they saw who came in the room.

"Musa…" everyone whispered softly.

* * *

**please review my story**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I took long to write this chapter… my mom is a singer and I have to help her with her make up and stuff. BTW thanks so much for the reviews… even though it's not a lot but since I just start this writing thing it means a lot to me!**

* * *

Everyone in the class was gawking at her since it was a lot of guys in this class; they were practically drooling over her. Bloom looked back at Riven and saw the pain in his eyes. Instead of having short shoulder length hair her hair grown to her knees and she had bangs over her eyes, she no longer has pale skin but a light skin tone. She dressed more girly than before and she was taller of course.

"Class meet, Musa Hart" the teacher said touching her shoulder which caused her to flinch, Nathan saw the flinch and was devastated seeing her like this still. Musa and Riven were staring at each other and she broke it and watched the ground. 'I can't believe it… he's here and so are Stella and Layla' she thought.

"Sit next to Riven dear" she told her and as she heard that name tears was threatening to come out but she held it in and walked to him slowly. She sat down next to him and avoid eye contact with him, "Okay class let's start" the teacher said and time went quickly since Musa's old friends seems to find her interesting than their work.

Bell rang and Musa dashed out the class, Bloom saw where she went and followed her. "Riven I'm so sorry" Flora told him, "It's okay Flo, I just can't believe I get to see her again" he told her. "I want to know what happen when she left us when we were small, and I'll ask Stella and Layla for help" he said leaving Flora

Bloom ran into the gym after seeing Musa run in and searched for her to see her sitting on the bleacher, "Musa…" she said finding her sitting on the bleachers hugging her feet to her chest. "P-please just l-leave me alone" she begged with tears falling out of her eyes. "I'm not leaving you! You are my friend and I miss you" Bloom said touching her shoulder which caused her to flinch again.

"Musa are you okay?" she asked sitting next to her, "N-no, m-my parents d-died w-w-when I was 11 and I-I have a-an abusive f-father n-now. I'm so scared" she said trembling. "Let me see the scars" Bloom commanded, Musa looked at Bloom and saw the concern in her eyes and she stood up and lift her shirt to see marks on her stomach and she lifted her bang and a long cut was on her forehead.

Bloom gasped and stood up to Musa's level and tears were streaming down her face, "Musa, how did you get these… how did you get the one on your forehead?" she asked. "He… he throwed a vase at me" she said before breaking down in tears. Bloom hugged her friend and she cried into her shoulders.

"Musa…" Bloom started, "I don't know what to do, I-I'm so scared" she said trembling, "And Stella and Layla are-" "Their not going to hurt you, they aren't good at those kind of stuff. Plus Riven and I will protect you" Bloom said. "What happened to him when I left?" she asked her.

Bloom sighed, "He's devastated, since you left he wasn't him self and… he doesn't want another girlfriend… he wants you and only you" Bloom told her, "But he wouldn't want me back I have scars on my body and his friends wanna hurt me" she said wiping her tears.

"No, he doesn't care how you look he loves you for you and Stella and Layla cant hurt you, I'll tell him about it if I have to" she told her wiping the rest of her tears, "Now come on go to the football field and I'll get Riven and you guys settle your problems together, okay?" she said and Musa nodded with a smile.

"Ok, thanks for being there for me Bloom" Musa said, "No problem anything for a friend" she told her. She left and Musa cleaned her face in the bathroom and headed for the football field.

"Musa" I looked around and saw Riven standing by the entrance, "Riven…" was all I could say and I walked up to him. "I can't believe your back" he said touching her cheek, "I miss you so much" he said softly.

"Riven, I-" she started, "Why did you leave me" he asked, "I-I… you wouldn't understand" Musa said softly. "Musa, I still love you and I care about you, I-I would get run over by a truck for you anything…" he said saying 'anything' softly.

"Riven… I don't think we should be together, that's why I broke up with you" she said avoiding his question, "Why? And I want to know why you left?" he said crying.

"I can't tell you Riven, you're a good guy but we weren't supposed to be together. You can have any girl you want-" she started, "But I want you and only you" he said cutting in quickly.

"Look Riven, if we were meant to be together, it would happen on its own" Musa said backing away from him, "While I'm here just stay away from me" she said softly watching him with her blue eyes full of water.

She turned around and walked away leaving him devastated… again.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
